


Half-Court

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not cleared back to duty until tomorrow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Court

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #442 "court"

“C’mon, Tony,” said McGee, when his partner answered the door. “Get dressed.”

“Why?” Tony grumbled, even as he turned back to find some clothes. “I’m not cleared back to duty until tomorrow.”

“No,” McGee called after him. “But you’re cleared for limited physical activity. Like basketball.”

Tony stuck his head around the bedroom door, only half-wearing his t-shirt. “You hate basketball, McGeek.”

“True,” his partner agreed, easily. “But you love it. So, get a move on.”

Grinning, Tony grabbed a sweatshirt, his keys and a bottle of water, and followed McGee out the door. “Thanks, Tim. Really.”

McGee smiled. “Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
